If the sales tax in your city is $13.9\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$10$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
Answer: In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${13.9\%} \times {\$10} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $13.9\%$ is equivalent to $13.9 \div 100$ $13.9 \div 100 = 0.139$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.139$ $\times$ $$10$ = $$1.39$ You would pay $$1.39$ in sales tax.